War to End All Wars
by Marvel-Lover
Summary: What World War II would have really been like for the characters of Hetalia and the events that shaped the courses of the war and the future of the world. Rated for non-con, blood, torture, cursing, and all-out war.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: An entire overview of World War II. I got tired of happy stories so I decided to write something that would make people cry and hurt inside by hurting as many characters as possible. :)This first chapter is pretty easy going but has some blood in it. **

**I do not own Hetalia.**

Chapter One: Crash  
It was a typical morning for Alfred Jones, also known as the United States of America. He started his day off reading the morning newspaper and drinking some coffee with extra sugar. It was a cold December this year not that Alfred minded much. Despite the near constant cold he had from the stocks going south his people were doing fine for the most part. He was doing much better than some other countries if he did say so himself, even with the terribly low stocks. With his usual happy smile on his face Alfred tossed down the paper and went to get dressed for the meeting he was having that day with his brother.

_December 9__th__, 1930_ was the date at the top of the newspaper.

Alfred headed into New York City a bit later that morning, driving down the bustling streets with tall buildings towering around him on both sides of the road and jazz music flowing out of his car radio. He pulled up to his favorite café and hopped out of his car, heading inside and looking around the small diner until he spotted who he was looking for. Alfred smiled and sat down at a bar stool, removing the fedora from his head and smiling brightly "Hey there doll, what's shaking sweetie?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh haha, very funny Al" Matthew grumbled in his usual soft voice and rolled his eyes, giving his brother a slight shove.

The American laughed and wrapped an arm around his older twin's shoulder "Ah, you know I love you bro. Just can't help teasing you. Maybe if you cut your floozy French hair then I'd stop calling you a girl" He chuckled and ruffled the others longer blond hair.

Matthew smiled and moved away, swatting at Alfred's hand "There's nothing wrong with my hair Al. And don't call me a floozy"

"Whatever you say Mattie. So watcha feel like doing today? Thought we could catch a ballgame or maybe see a movie or something" Alfred suggested eagerly, grabbing his brother's coffee and taking a sip "Mmm, needs more sugar"

The Canadian sighed and took his coffee back "We're supposed to do business today Alfred, maybe next time. Not to mention you're still sick from-"

"Screw sick and screw business" Alfred cut in "We hardly get to have any fun together Mattie. We can do work tomorrow or something. Don't you love me anymore? Don't you wanna go have some fun with your favorite brother?" He asked, giving the other blond the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

"Oh god not the puppy eyes Alfred" Matthew tried to look away but it was no use. No one could resist Alfred's hurt puppy dog look. He sighed in defeat "Well, we're going to get in trouble but-"

"Alright! Brother's day out!" Alfred cheered, tossing a few cents onto the counter to cover his brother's drink before grabbing the Canadian by his arm and pulling him out of the diner roughly "We're going to have the best day. I can't wait to show you all my favorite hang outs and then we can-" He cut off suddenly; freezing mid step and his face going deathly pale in a matter of seconds.

Matthew was instantly overcome with worry "A-Alfred? What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I-I don't feel so good Mattie" Alfred mumbled before he lurched forward and blood splattered against the concrete. A woman screamed next to them and Alfred fell to his knees gasping and wheezing as blood dribbled from his mouth, eyes wild with fear and body quivering.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted and instantly fell to his knees next to his twin "Someone get help!" He snapped as a crowd started to form and he held Alfred's face between his hands, frightful violet-blue eyes meeting his brother's wide cerulean ones "Al? Talk to me Al, please! What's happening?"

The American took an unsteady breath and tried to speak but only more blood dribbled out from his lips. He clenched his teeth and forced out the word "B…Bank" before his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out in Matthew's arms.

"Al? Alfred!" Matthew shouted fruitlessly. Meanwhile, a few blocks away in the Bronx, a mob had formed around The Bank of America, demanding money that could not be given to them in a state of mass hysteria. Panic surged through the city and Alfred jolted in his unconscious state, letting out a slight scream as he was driven quickly to the nearest hospital with Matthew holding his hand tightly.

By the next morning Alfred's condition was getting worse, the entire line of The Bank of America closed and was out of money. By the New Year over six hundred banks had shut down in America and unemployment was sky rocketing across the states. Alfred was doing his best to try and push through the illness that plagued his being but he felt horribly weak. He hated feeling weak. He was the United States of America, he couldn't allow himself to be weak. Not after everything he had been through. Others depended on him and he had to be strong for them. It didn't take long though for more countries to start to crash too Matthew soon catching his brother's terrible sickness and more following.

"Ugh, is this how death feels?" Alfred groaned to himself as he lay in bed at his special room in the White House. He had been moved there from his usual home so his condition could be watched over and monitored if it got worse. Of course it wasn't like he was getting better any time soon with all the pain his country was going through. He had thought it had hurt during the civil war but this was a whole new feeling of pain. This wasn't like his people killing each other; no, this was his people having their lives ruined and losing everything they had as the days slowly rolled by. This was the feeling of lose and hopelessness. Every day homes were being reposed and people were living on the streets, children were orphaned and wandering the country and millions upon millions had no income. And Alfred could do nothing to help them. Was this the end?

Alfred clenched his teeth together defiantly. How dare he let himself think that way. No, it wouldn't end this way for him. He would not just roll over and wait for everything he worked so hard to create to collapse into utter nothingness. He was the America and he would be damned if he just lay there. With as much strength as he could muster Alfred slowly managed to get out of bed. He bathed and dressed before looking at himself in the mirror. He had lost a bit of weight and there were dark circles under his eyes but he still managed to put on the best smile he could muster as he walked out the door.

"Mister America, you shouldn't be up sir" A guard assigned to monitor Alfred said as the country walked past him down the hall "You should be resting"

"Resting's for the weak pally" Alfred chirped and continued walking, slipping his hat on and smiling brightly "Now if you excuse me I gotta make tracks and see a man about a dam. Tell the boss I'm heading to Arizona chief" He bid before starting to head outside. It was time for a little good old American hard work.

**Gotta love America. He's such a cutie. And so is Canada. I love the North American Brothers. Matthew is the elder twin, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. What do you think? Good? Bad? Review please but no flames because I have low self-esteem and will cry. Seriously though, I will cry and never be heard of again. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to all the wonderful people who have read this so far. You are all lovely people :) This is chapter two, still nothing too bad in it so far but the war has yet to start. The chapter length will get longer eventually, promise. WARNING: This chapter includes a bit of dark!Japan **

**Characters Names:  
Hong Kong- Jia-Long  
Macau- Chen  
Taiwan- Meimei  
(North) Korea- Heyong Soo  
Wales- Dylan  
Scotland- Scottie**

**I don't own Hetalia**

Chapter Two: Manchuria  
_September 18, 1931_  
Kiku looked himself over in the mirror, eyes hard as he thought of what was to come next. Manchuria was his and China would not stand in his way of what was rightfully Japanese, even if it meant taking it by force. His hands clenched into fists by his sides. Yao did not control him, Yao was not anything to him, Yao was someone who needed to stay out of his business or be put down like the old mongrel dog that he was. This would be the last time that Yao interfered with him. Wordlessly Kiku turned and fastened his katana to his back before heading out the door where a few men were waiting for him. They bowed to Kiku who returned the gesture before heading off to where the rest of the troops were gathered for the invasion.

The target was Manchuria and its 730 mile railway. The land was given to Kiku by Ivan after the Ruso-Japanese war but of course Yao denied it seeing that Ivan had given him the land several years earlier in a treaty. That didn't stop Kiku though and in just a few days his troops had occupied almost every city along the railway.

"Wow, Kiku's army sure works fast da-ze" Yong Soo mumbled a bit worriedly as he and his brother walked along the road with their troops towards where they would be meeting up with Kiku and his men "I feel bad that we have to help him invade teacher"

Heyong Soo glanced over at his twin brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling a bit to try and reassure him "I'm sure this will roll over soon. Kiku is just trying to prove a point to teacher"

"I know but I hate it when we all fight da-ze. I don't see why we can't all just get along like we use to" Yong Soo said before he bit his tongue hard as Kiku appeared before them, dressed in all white with a expressionless yet somewhat sinister look on his face.

"The past is the past Yong Soo" The Japanese man said smoothly "You are both under my control so I expect you to forget about any feeling you have towards the enemy at this time. Am I clear?" The Korean twins nodded and Kiku smiled ever so slightly "Good, now come with me. We still have more work to do"

"I don't like this da-ze" Yong Soo mumbled in Korean as they followed a little behind Kiku.

"Just do as he says. This will be over soon and then we can go home and have kimchi together" Heyong Soo whispered back before they slipped into uncomfortable silence. In truth both knew that this would not be over soon.

In a few months their armies had occupied Manchuria with little resistance or casualties on their part. "Ahhh!" Yao snarled as he punched through a wall "Ungrateful brat! How dare he!" He snapped and knocked another hole in the wall "He thinks he can just walk in and take Manchuria from me aru! Little brat!" He kicked one last hole through the wall before panting heavily and stepping back to calm himself before he brought down the entire house.

"I don't think I have ever seen him so mad before" Jia-Long mumbled as he and his brother watched Yao pace back and forth over the length of the room.

"He does tend to be a bit more level headed than this but I think Kiku finally made him snap" Chen mused as he cleaned his glasses with the sleeve of his green robe.

Jia-Long frowned and stood, walking over to Yao with a bit of a hard look in his eyes though his face still emotionless "You hardly did anything to stop him. If you really cared that much you would have done something about it instead of just yelling about it like a child. Now stop throwing a tantrum and start planning on how to fix this" He stated firmly.

Yao instantly froze and glared at his youngest son before he took a deep breath and sighed "You're right Jia-Long, I'm being childish aru" He mumbled.

"How about I make you some tea" Chen suggested and stood, slipping his glasses back on and smiling warmly "It'll help to calm you down"

"No I'm fine now" Yao said, brushing the offer aside "Just leave me alone for a while. I need to do a bit of thinking aru"

The two nodded and walked quietly from the room, heading down the corridors that lead to their bedrooms. "We've never really seen a war before" Chen mumbled as they walked, a bit of curiosity lining his words "What do you think it will be like?"

"No one said we were going to war" Jia-Long grumbled back.

The Macau teen shot him a glare, his gold eyes locking with his younger brothers "Oh come off it Jia. You and I both know what is about to happen little brother. Once a dog tastes blood it wants more. Do you really think that Kiku will stop with just a little bit of China when he could have the whole thing? It's only a matter of time"

Jia-Long bit his lip and looked down wordlessly knowing he didn't have a retort. He hated when Chen was right. He wished Meimei was still here instead of in Japan with Kiku. He missed his sister. She was usually the one to make sure he and Chen didn't try to kill each other. He could only hope that she was alright considering everything that was going on right now.

"I think I am going to bed now" Jia mumbled before walking off swiftly to his room and shutting the door behind him. Jai-Long ran a hand through his shaggy hair before flopping down on his bed and giving an exhausted sigh. He lay there for a few minutes before reaching to his bedside and grabbing the telephone there. The half Chinese boy dialed in the number and waited a bit before it connected "Hey, it's me…Yes I know what time it is in London…No nothing's really wrong but I was wondering if I could come see you a bit earlier this year…Because I want to…Alright, see you soon dad…bye" He hung up the phone and curled up in bed again before drifting off into restless sleep.

Arthur frowned as he hung up the phone, brow crinkled in confusion. "Strange"

"Who was that Arthur?" Dylan asked as Arthur returned to the dining room where the rest of the family was eating.

"It was Jia" He replied to his Welsh sibling as he sat back down at the table "He said that he wanted to come home earlier than usual this year. I know that Japan has been messing about with China but I didn't think he would be that shaken up about it"

Scottie snorted "Forget about the bloody yellow brat and let's talk about something more important like those Fascist bastards in Germany, bloody krauts. When are ye going to do something about them?"

Arthur ignored his brother and went back to eating though inside his was on edge knowing something bad was on the horizon.

**Not to be rude or anything but…I better not get any problems for the names. Dylan seems to be a good Welsh name to me (A lot of my family is Welsh) and Scotland seems to always be called Scottie. I'm pretty sure most people call Taiwan Meimei and North Korea Heyong Soo but if not, that's what I'll be calling them in this story. I've never heard anyone really refer to Macau as any specific name so I named him Chen. Hong Kong is named Jia-Long in this, no argument, end of story. I HATE it when people call him fucking Japanese names in stories and it will instantly turn me off a story if I see him called anything but a Chinese or even an English name seeing that he's both **_**Chinese**_** and **_**British**_**. Any Chinese name I'm basically fine with but you can't call a **_**Chinese**_** boy a **_**Japanese**_** name! Huff, okay, better now. **

**Also! I don't want to insult any Japan fans but in the future chapters (Nanking, Pearl Harbor, Battle of Hong Kong, etc.) he will be much, much worse because Japan did some pretty bad things as did Germany who will also be pretty dark in this story. Just giving Japan lovers a warning…Anyway, review please, and nothing mean. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay this is the chapter I'm going to start worrying about because I feel like everyone who loves Ludwig is going to kill me in my sleep. WARNING! Chapter contains rape, blood, and Nazi!Germany. If you don't like it then I'm very sorry but history says Ludwig's kind of a dick…**

**Still don't own Hetalia. **

Chapter Three: Nazi Germany  
It was a cold winter in Berlin as Gilbert walked the streets alone, snow crunching under foot and red banners flapping in the icy wind wherever he looked. How he absolutely hated those banners. Those red flags with the Nazi cross everywhere he looked no matter where he went. Gilbert glared and kicked a clump of snow hard with his foot before he snapped and ripped one of the red flags off the side of a building "I hate this! Fucking Nazi bullshit!" He snarled and tossed the banner to the ground, stomping it under his snowy boot "You ruined everything!" Gilbert hissed, kicking the flag into a snow bank and stomping away down the street.

"This is all that bastards fault. He ruined my brother. Fucking brainwashed him with all his fascist Nazi crap" Gilbert growled as he continued down the lonely and empty street. An cold breeze blew around him and Gilbert shivered slightly, snuggling into his jacket. He would love to be home in bed right now but he couldn't stand being around Ludwig at present. Gilbert loved his little brother, loved him as much as he could without it being creepy but now there seemed to be a giant rift between them and all because of one man. Adolf Hitler, that crazy emo wannabe artist that hated Jews.

It had started a few years after World War I. Gilbert had done his best to try and get Ludwig out of his funk but all the blond could think about was how he wanted revenge on the people who had cost him victory. That's when this new group of people called the National Socialist Party lead by Adolf Hitler popped up. Gilbert didn't trust them. He didn't like their ideas and he didn't like how popular they were getting among the people of Germany. "I'm just saying that I don't trust the shit they're pedaling" Gilbert said as he and Ludwig walked down the street together.

"And I'm saying that it is none of your business Gilbert" Ludwig grumbled back "In case you didn't notice this is my country and they are my people. If they want to believe in this new group then they can. Try to remember that"

Gilbert rolled his eyes but let it drop for the time being. A few years passed and things in Germany seemed to be getting better slowly as the Nazi's gained more popularity. Gilbert sighed as he came home after a long day, setting the groceries he had on the kitchen counter "Luddy, I'm home!" He called out "Got food! Hopefully if things keep getting better we won't have to eat the dogs, kesesesesese" Gilbert teased before Ludwig walked into the room, a book in his hands.

Instantly Gilbert's curiosity rose and he snatched the book from his brothers hands "Gilbert give it back!"

"_Mein Kampf_ by Adolf Hitler? That cuckoo bird actually wrote a book? Man it must be funny" The albino mocked as he skimmed through the pages before Ludwig snatched it back.

"Stop that. I like it"

"…Really?"

"Yes now stop playing around and help me make dinner dummkopf"

The years ticked past and the Nazi's became the second largest political party in Germany, much to Gilbert's dismay. The depression hit America and then the rest of the world soon after, Ludwig seeming rather pleased by it. He also seemed very interested in the Japanese invasion of China as well, keeping a close eye on the eastern nation. On January 30, 1933 Hitler becomes Chancellor of Germany and a few months later the first concentration camp was opened. Gilbert clenched his teeth and shot Ludwig a hard look "What the hell is this supposed to be?"

"Don't work yourself up too much Gilbert" Ludwig chided "It's none of your concern"

"Like hell it is! You're putting innocent people in here!" Gilbert snapped but Ludwig just walked away. With a scowl the Prussian stomped off to go blow off some steam. Barely three months later, Jewish shops were boycotted and books were being burnt. Gilbert watched with blank red eyes as thousands of books were thrown onto the pile which instantly lit up in flames. Freud, Einstein, Thomas Mann, Jack London, Ernest Hemingway, H.G. Wells, all turned to ash as German citizens extended their arms in salute and sang Nazi songs. "'_Where books are burned, human beings are destined to be burned too_'" Gilbert quoted solemnly.

Instantly Ludwig turned to glare at his brother "Did you just quote a Jew?"

Gilbert returned the glare "No I quoted a German. Got a problem with that or are you going to lock me up too?" He snapped before walking off away from the light of the bonfires. Gilbert didn't go home that night. Instead he decided to sleep at Roderich's house. The Austrian didn't notice until the next day though when Gilbert walked into his kitchen. "Thanks for letting me crash here Roddy. What's for breakfast?"

"What are you doing here Gilbert? Did Ludwig kick you out?" He asked curtly, his morning ruined by Gilbert's presence "And why do you smell like ash?"

"Because they were burning books back home" Gilbert said as he took the coffee out of Roderich's hand, taking a long drink before replying "I just needed a place to crash for the night. Things are getting kinda intense over there"

The Austrian frowned and poured himself a new cup of coffee "I can imagine. No offense or anything but _your_ brother is starting to seriously creep me out with all that Arian race anti-Semitic thing"

"Hey it's freaking me out too. I mean we've all had our own crazy rulers and shit but this is taking crazy to a whole new level. I feel like I'm in Russia or something with all this bullshit. And I can't do anything about it either! I'm losing Ludwig to some creepy bastard who can't even grow a mustache right for god's sake!"

"Breath Gilbert and don't shout. It's too early in the morning for you yelling" Roderich grumbled and took a sip of his coffee before saying "I understand what you mean though. Prussia doesn't really exist anymore so you have absolutely no influence on your brother's life or his country for that matter. Come to think of it how are you even still alive?"

Gilbert shrugged "Beats the hell out of me"

Roderich sighed and ran a hand through his sleep messed hair, slicking it back "Anyway you can't hide here"

"I'm not hiding!" Gilbert objected and Roderich shot him a glare "Well, not intentionally"

"You can stay for breakfast and after that you go home, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, make some sausage would you?"

Roderich glared at him and shock his head "You are the most annoying person I have ever known"

"Kesesesesese, but you love me anyway!"

When Gilbert returned home Feliciano had decided to pop in for a visit so Gilbert came in unnoticed. It became a routine that when he was angry or Ludwig was angry at him, Gilbert would head off for a few days to visit someone else. Francis, Antonio, Roderich, Feliks, Mathias, even Arthur received a visit from Gilbert over the next few months though they all seemed to understand why he wanted to get away from his brother so badly.

On August 19, 1934 Hitler became Führer of Germany and Gilbert knew it was the beginning of the end. That leads to where he was now, walking the streets alone a few months later after getting into a heated fight with Ludwig over his crazy boss. Gilbert knew the feel of war, he knew the signs of it coming, and he knew that any year, month, day from now it was going to come. He wasn't his own country now though, so where did that put him? Was he supposed to stand by his little brother even though he knew that everything that was happening was wrong? Gilbert groaned and started walking back towards his home, not knowing what awaited him there.

"I'm home!" Gilbert announced as he walked inside, kicking the snow from his boots as he removed his jacket and hung it by the door. He removed his shoes before walking along through the house towards his room.

As he walked past his brother's room the door suddenly opened and he was grabbed roughly by the back of his neck. Gilbert yelled out as he was suddenly slammed hard into the wall, hissing in pain and red eyes turning to glare at his blank faced brother. "What the fuck Ludwig!"

"I have had enough of your defiance brother" Ludwig growled and slammed Gilbert's face into the wall again before throwing him to the floor and giving him a sharp kick to the ribs. Gilbert gasped as the wind was knocked from his lungs and struggled to breathe as Ludwig dragged him by his shirt into his bedroom. He tossed him to the ground again and Gilbert staggered to his feet, wiping the bit of blood from his face and holding his ribs as he glared daggers. Ludwig was unfazed by the glare and crossed his arms over his chest, staring the albino down "You are not Prussia anymore Gilbert. You are lucky to still be alive, but you won't be for long if you do not agree to become one with the future of Germany. You can either be part of the future or a thing of the past _brother_" He stated, sneering the last word as if ashamed to even admit they were related.

"This isn't you Ludwig" Gilbert panted "This is that crazy bastard talking. You don't mean-"

"I do mean it Gilbert" The blond cut in "And we can do this the easy way or the hard way filth"

Gilbert felt as though he had been slapped "Filth? I'm not the one here whose hands are stained by the blood of innocents and ashes of books you fascist bastard!" He snapped before Ludwig's fist collided hard with his face before he could block it. Gilbert stumbled back a bit as another blow landed hard to his gut followed by a knee to the face as he crunched over in pain. Gilbert fell to the floor, black flooding his eyesight for a split second before he tried to get to his feet. Ludwig wouldn't have it though as he stomped hard on Gilbert's hand, snapping the fingers. Gilbert howled in pain and another punch collided with his jaw.

Blood dribbled down the former Prussian's pale lips and he looked up at Ludwig with matching blood colored eyes "Now your hands are stained with my blood, brother, are you happy now?" He mocked and prepared himself for the next few blows that bombarded his chest and face relentlessly.

Ludwig panted slightly as he stood over his bleeding and battered sibling. He knew that he should hate himself for what he was doing but he felt no remorse at all, almost hollow in fact. He removed the belt from his pants and fastened Gilberts wrists together tight with it before he grabbed the albino by his hair and pulled him to his feet. Gilbert winced in pain and let out a slight 'oof' as he was thrown down into bed, still a little disoriented after the beating he had just received. He quickly came to though as he saw Ludwig starting to remove his pants. Gilbert growled and delivered a hard kick to his brother's jaw, knocking the blond from the bed with the force of the kick. Ludwig recovered quickly though and shoved Gilbert's face down into the bed hard, undoing the albino's pants and pushing them down.

Gilbert struggled to breathe as his face was pressed into the mattress and he trashed widely to try and get away, the belt around his wrists cutting into the skin and letting dark blood flow down his pale flesh. Gilbert froze for a split second as he felt Ludwig push two fingers into his ass before he screamed out in pain and continued his struggles. Never in his life had he been dominated before; he had always been the dominator. It hurt far more than he wanted it to and he felt a few unwanted tears fall down his face as the fingers pumped into him to try and stretch him out. After a couple agonizing seconds passed by Ludwig finally removed his fingers but Gilbert felt no relief as he knew what was coming next.

Gilbert made one last feeble attempt to get away but found himself screaming as Ludwig shoved his dick deep inside of him. Blood helped to relieve some of the friction as Ludwig thrusted into his brother and Gilbert found himself going completely limp in shock. This couldn't be happening. It had to be some horrible dream. He wasn't being raped by his brother. But sure enough the pain was real and tears streaming like a river of crystals down his face were real. Gilbert glanced back at Ludwig through the slightly bloodied locks of his hair and his wide eyes met with the cold unemotional eyes of his brother who continued to pound into him roughly and uncaringly. Gilbert felt empty as those eyes stared back at him. Those eyes that had once always been so happy to see his big brother come home safe now replaced with hate for the one who had raised him because he didn't meet the right standards.

After what felt like an eternity Ludwig finally came and he moved away from Gilbert, looking at him as if he was the very scum of the earth. He zipped back up his pants before grabbing hold of Gilbert and lifting him off his bed. Gilbert winced in pain as he was dragged to his own bedroom. Ludwig removed the belt from his brother's wrists before he tossed him to the floor and left without saying anything, returning to his room and leaving Gilbert lying on the floor.

There was a small chirp before Gilbird flew over to the bloody Prussian and fluttered around him frantically. Gilbert cracked a weak smile and lifted his not broken hand, the yellow canary landing on his finger. "Don't worry Gilbird" He mumbled weakly "I'll be fine. I promise… I'll be fine" He said before he closed his eyes and drifted off into much needed unconsciousness.

**Poor Gilbert, his life is hell from here until the 90's. I'm sorry if that was harsh or anything but in all reality Ludwig would have probably thought Gilbert was filth. He's an albino, a genetic freak; it kinda clashes with his new ideals if he liked him. I do like Ludwig, I really do! He's awesome when he's not corrupted and insane. **

**If you're curious, the reason I wrote from Gilbert's perspective is because he's not really affected by what's happening around him like his brother is. Seeing that he's hardly a country anymore he kind of has the outsiders view on everything that happens without being swayed by the peoples opinion like Ludwig is. Plus Gilbert is one of my top favorite characters. Anyway, please, don't kill me if you review. **


End file.
